1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a weaving machine with pneumatic weft thread insertion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Weaving machines with pneumatic weft thread insertion are known from the prior art, with the weft thread insertion being carried out either by means of a pivotal insertion apparatus which is mounted on the reed or by means of an insertion apparatus which is mounted in a fixed location on the machine frame.
The weaving machines with pivotal insertion apparatuses have disadvantages. The respectively inserted weft thread is clamped and severed in the region of the reed beat-up, so that the introduction of the blower nozzles into the insertion position can only take place during the withdrawal of the reed, which in particular limits the number of blower nozzles and in addition makes a special control system necessary. Relatively large inertial forces, which lead to undesirable oscillations of the moved system, are produced through the back and forth movement of the reed provided with the insertion apparatuses, and the weft threads are set into uncontrolled oscillation during their passage from the thread feeder into the blower nozzles so that they cross and entangle with one another. The air lines and the actuation apparatus are subject to too great a mechanical stress, which makes a complicated and expensive control system necessary in particular for the actuation apparatus. Lower speeds of rotation of the weaving machine, which is associated with a loss in productivity, result from these disadvantages as a result of a higher likelihood of breakdown. Furthermore, it proves disadvantageous that the thread clamp and the shear are also mounted on the machine frame and are actuated via separate drive means, which results in increased complication and expense.
The object of the invention is to improve a weaving machine with pneumatic weft thread insertion in such a manner that the named disadvantages do not arise.